starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mimban
|sector=Circarpous sector |system=Circarpous system |suns=1: Circarpous MajorThe Essential Atlas |position=5 |moons=2 |coord=O-12 |distance= |lengthday=21 standard hours |lengthyear=334 local days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=7,042 km |atmosphere= |climate=Temperate |gravity= |terrain=*Jungles *Swamps *Quickclay |water= |interest=*Temple of Pomojema *Thrella Wells |species=*Mimbanites *Coway *Wandrella *Circarpousian swamp fly *Circarpousian water snake *Previously: Thrella |otherspecies=Humans (3%) |language=*Mimbanite *Coway language *Galactic Basic Standard |government=None |population=1 million *75% Mimbanite *22% Coway *3% Humans |cities= |imports=*Foodstuffs *Industrial equipment |exports=*Dolovite *Swamp gas |affiliation=*Confederacy of Independent Systems *Galactic Empire *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong empire }} Mimban, formally known as Circarpous V, was the home planet of the Coway, the Mimbanites, and the extinct Thrella. Although originally named Circarpous V, the planet was never colonized by the Circarpousians. The planet, locally known as Mimban, was in the Circarpous system. Geographic features Mimban was a cloud-covered jungle world that was largely unexplored. The atmosphere over Mimban was very turbulent. Starships without special hulls faced tremendous danger from the energy storms that streaked the stratosphere. The surface of the planet was damp, and the perpetual mist made it difficult to distinguish night from day. History During the Clone Wars, the planet was a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Early in the war, a unit of the 224th known as the Mud-Jumpers and a unit of the 44th Special Operations Division known as the Devil Dogs served on the planet and fought in the Battle of Mimban.The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1 Haka Hai had a base on the planet. It was here that he attempted to take Dreypa's Oubliette from the crew of the Uhumele. He later died when Bomo Greenbark ambushed Hara and his men after Bomo escaped captivity.Star Wars: Dark Times Volume Two—Parallels With thaissen crystals acquired from Mimban and techniques adapted from lightsaber construction, Lord Cronal gave the Force detectors the ability to magnify any Force detected, as well as sense dark-side tendencies in the Force-sensitive subject. At the time of the Battle of Yavin, Imperial control of the planet was entrusted to Captain-Supervisor Grammel, who ruled from the Imperial planetary headquarters built into an ancient towering ziggurat. The Galactic Empire used Mimban as the site for an Imperial energy mining operation. This consisted of five makeshift mining towns, all run by Imperials at the height of their operations. The legendary Kaiburr crystal was located deep in the jungle within the Temple of Pomojema. The powerful crystal rested within a ceremonial statue of the minor local god Pomojema and was guarded by a sluggish but deadly lizard creature. In 2 ABY, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO crashed on Mimban while traveling to a conference on Circarpous IV. On Mimban, Luke and Leia encountered a Force-sensitive old woman named Halla. They struck a deal with her, promising to find the Kaiburr crystal if she promised to aid them in their escape off the planet. However, Darth Vader was also looking for the powerful Kaiburr crystal. Both in pursuit of the powerful Force relic, Skywalker and Vader dueled in the ancient Temple of Pomojema. Every movement of Skywalker was guided by the spirit of Ben Kenobi and empowered by the crystal, so the young boy amazingly managed to hold Vader off, even managing to sever the Dark Lord's mechanical arm. Shocked, Vader tumbled down a deep pit, ending their duel. This was the first battle between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker. After the showdown, the Rebels were able to retrieve the Kaiburr crystal and leave Mimban. between Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker]] The Yuuzhan Vong invaded Mimban from positions in Hutt Space after forming an alliance with the Hutt crime lords. They used the planet to attack nearby Gyndine, overrunning the neighboring world. It was rumored that the Yuuzhan Vong had occupied Mimban to allow their bio-engineered Fire Breathers to fill up on swamp gas for the invasion of Gyndine. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi'' (audio) *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' * *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 4'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Vader Adrift'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' Notes and references Category:Expansion Region planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Jungle planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Swamp planets